


A Badass With A Good Ass

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: prompt from anon "29. "How is my wife more badass than me?" KC please". AH/AU.





	A Badass With A Good Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add a bunch of drabbles I posted on tumblr and ffn on here, so this is the first of several that are being added like a year late

Caroline swung her bag onto the chair and flopped down into bed. She was so exhausted, she was sure she'd fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Instead, she laid and stared at the wall for fifteen minutes until Klaus entered, loosening his tie.

He seemed surprised to see her. He slung his jacket into the dirty clothes bin before coming over with a smile. "What are you doing here, love?"

"I dunno. I was too tired to go out with Katherine and Stefan, but when I got here, I couldn't fall asleep." She sat up and reached for him. "C'mere."

He sat, careful not to crush her legs by settling one behind him and one on his lap. "Yes?"

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Wanna hang out?"

He laughed heartily. "Always. Let me take off my shoes, and I'll lay down with you."

She flopped down again, moving her legs to allow him to get up. When he was putting his shoes away, she tucked herself under their covers, determined to be cozy.

Klaus came back, sans shoes, and joined her under the covers.

He curled his arm around her, not complaining when she stuck her sock-clad feet between his legs.

"Hi," she said, messing with the collar of his button up. "How was work?"

"It was as dull as always. I had to deal with Finn and his pesky assistant again," he pouted.

"Do we still think they're fucking?"

"Definitely. She kept dropping things and leaning over his shoulder so he'd look at her cleavage." He shook his head. "But enough about that. I want to know how the case went."

Unwillingly, Caroline's smile turned wicked. "I crushed him hard. Seriously. Only took the jury a half hour to come to the conclusion I'm right."

He nodded sagely, "as I learned long ago."

"Exactly. I was told that Annalise Keating would be proud of me and my attitude."

Klaus snuggled a little closer. "I don't doubt it one bit. I'm curious, though; was it all your attitude or did your facts wow them as well?"

She bit her lip, thinking of all the time she'd spent with her notes instead of him. They both had demanding jobs, but being a lawyer was more time-consuming than being a business mogul. Co-mogul? Whatever. Point was, she had neglected him a little lately and that was his subtle way of pointing it out.

"My facts were a big part of it. Glad that's over," she said, making eye-contact so he'd get her meaning.

"Me too," he replied, smile creasing lines in his face.

She couldn't resist kissing him again; they didn't try to further it. They were both too tired from work; in the morning, she decided, his world would be rocked.

Caroline closed her eyes, content to lay in her husband's arms.

"What did the guy do when he was declared guilty?" Klaus asked, breaking the silence and causing her to peer at him.

Taking on a casual tone, she told him, "oh, he flipped out and tried to, like, kill the judge. I kicked him in the dick before he could and helped hold him down until security got him. He was basically on the ground anyway, crying and stuff, so it was pretty easy."

Klaus chuckled. "How is my wife more badass than me?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully, basking in his pride. "That better be a rhetorical question, mister."

"Of course, sweetheart," he laughed, pecking her cheek. "I'm very proud of you. I wish I could've seen you busting heads." He teased, "I'm sure it was quite sight."

She moved in a little closer, draping a leg over his waist. "It was. Katherine said she was incredibly attracted to me and my butt."

"It's a very nice butt," he agreed, sliding a hand down to cup it.

She pet his cheek, feeling something between tender and amused. "Thanks. Yours is pretty is great, too."

"I know," he joked.

She laughed, probably a little too loud, but whatever. It was nice to have that little moment with her favorite person on the planet.


End file.
